


breakfast as sweet as you

by stupidbadgers



Series: carve your name into my bedpost [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, Humor, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, food as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka finds a surprise in the kitchen
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: carve your name into my bedpost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	breakfast as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/gifts).



> back at it with the femkkir. you're welcome. 
> 
> happy birthday enby! thanks for providing me with laughter, friendship, and delicious content! <3
> 
> bingo board prompt: cinnamon (U-1)
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka wandered to the kitchen, shuffling her feet along the bare wood floor. Her dolphin slippers made _whoosh whoosh_ noises as she walked. She was rubbing her eyes, jaw cracking with a huge yawn as she rounded the corner. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Kakashi said, smiling at her. Iruka blinked several times trying to clear her eyes and focus them—she had yet to put her contacts in and hadn’t remembered her glasses from the bedside table—finally able to see her wife. 

Kakashi stood at the counter, turned back to the task she was working on, clad in a tank top with the sides cut out—a rainbow sports bra underneath—and a pair of leggings. Iruka shivered just looking at her, and she was wearing a sweater, a t-shirt, thick fleece sweatpants, and wearing her slippers. 

“How are you not freezing?” Iruka whined. It was the dead of winter and their house, while it had central heating, was still quite chilly as they didn’t keep the heat up very high, choosing to use the fireplace and layer instead. 

Her wife threw her a smirk, “And deprive you of this?” Kakashi dipped her head to gesture to the rest of her, as her hands were busy with whatever was on the counter. 

Iruka rolled her eyes, moving closer to peer over Kakashi’s shoulder. 

Kakashi continued, “Besides, _someone_ stole my sweater again.” 

“Our sweater,” Iruka replied absentmindedly, taking in the array of items on the counter. She could see a dough of some sort, what appeared to be cinnamon and possibly sugar spread out on the dough. Flour was scattered across the surface, as well as several utensils. “What are you making?” 

Kakashi pouted, “You can’t tell?” 

Iruka blinked up at Kakashi, “Sweetheart, you’re lucky I can even see you.” 

“We both know your eyesight isn’t _that_ bad. Why didn’t you put on your glasses?” 

“Forgot,” Iruka said, swiping her finger through the cinnamon mixture on the dough. 

“Iruka! God, you’re worse than Naruto!” 

The mention of Kakashi’s little brother made Iruka smile. Naruto was precious to Iruka, the kid worming his way into her heart with a smile and a love of ramen. It was only by chance that Iruka had ended up with Naruto in her class this year and though he was a definite pain in the ass prankster, Iruka couldn’t have been happier about it. 

“Cinnamon rolls!” Iruka exclaimed, realizing what Kakashi was making. She turned wide, dark brown eyes onto Kakashi. “You’re making me cinnamon rolls? From scratch?” 

“They’re as sweet as you are,” Kakashi replied. 

A blush burned across Iruka’s face. It never failed to embarrass her when Kakashi made declarations of devotion like that. She pressed her body behind her wife, wrapping her arms around Kakashi’s midsection, tucking her hands into the open sides of the shirt to feel the warm skin of the woman’s abdomen. Iruka’s fingers splayed against the soft skin, the muscles firm beneath her touch. 

Her breath danced across Kakashi’s neck, making the woman shiver, as she said, “What did I do to get a wife like you?” 

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one, Iruka.” 

She pressed nose between Kakashi’s shoulder blades, rubbing it up and down gently. 

“I love you,” she murmured against the fabric, barely audible. 

Kakashi hummed contentedly, the sound vibrating against Iruka. She squeezed her wife in a hug, pressing her cheek to Kakashi’s back. 

“You’re like a cat. Promise it a treat and it’s suddenly the cuddliest, most affectionate thing on the planet,” Kakashi said laughing. 

Iruka pinched Kakashi’s side, causing a yelp to startle from the woman. 

“Ruu,” she whined as Iruka rubbed her hand over the pinch, soothing the skin after attacking it. 

Iruka was cheeky in her reply, “My moods change just as quick too.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Kakashi said under her breath, but she softened her words by turning her head, face beckoning Iruka for a kiss. It was long and slow, full of love. Iruka finally stepped away after several more quicker kisses, the pressing of lips against lips. 

“Finish my cinnamon rolls please!” 

“Yes, dear,” Kakashi replied with humor, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos are muchly appreciated!! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
